There are many industries in which it is desired to coat some, but not all, of a substrate, such as a substrate used in an article of manufacture. For example, one might desire to apply an accent color to certain portions of a substrate and/or article of manufacture. Another example would be painting a substrate that comprises a component having one color, and incorporating the component into an article of manufacture having one or more different colors. Selective application of coatings to a substrate, however, can be difficult and time-consuming. Selective application can be achieved, for example, by “masking” the portion of the substrate that is not to be coated, such as by application of tape or other shielding means that prevents the coating from being deposited on a portion of the substrate. Another method for selectively coating a substrate involves coating the entire substrate and then removing the coating from the desired area, such as when the coating has been partially cured. Both methods, however, are time-consuming, wasteful and costly. Improved methods for selectively coating a substrate are therefore desired.